


Remembering

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: A few days after Pearl has come out as a trans girl, Rose accidentally calls her by her birth name.





	Remembering

"Hey, did I ever tell you guys the story about the video game that made Pearl scream like a little girl?"  
Pearl blushed. "I did not!"  
"Yes you did!" giggled Rose.  
Garnet adjusted her glasses. "I think I want to hear this story."  
"Okay," explained Rose. "So, anyway, at first I thought it was just a normal dating sim, but then one of the characters killed herself and then when we restarted the game she was gone, and then during the CG Natsuki's eyes went black, and Paul- I mean, Pearl..."  
Rose continued to explain the story, but Pearl wasn't listening. She tried to calm herself down. She had only just come out. It was only natural that the others would take some time to adjust to her being a girl, and that they would accidentally misgender her from time to time until they got used to it.  
It still hurt, though.


End file.
